Numerous applications exist in which it is desired to form lines associated with semiconductor constructions, including, for example, applications in which it is desired to form wordlines. It is further desired to form semiconductor constructions quickly during a fabrication process, while maintaining uniformity and quality of the constructions. Accordingly, it is desired to develop methods for forming lines which may maintain or enhance quality of the lines, and which may also lead to improved throughput of a fabrication process.